


Hit me baby one more time 😔

by IdkManLifeIsWeird



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Im a fucking gremlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkManLifeIsWeird/pseuds/IdkManLifeIsWeird
Summary: I don't ever reread my writing NSMSMDMKDD SO IF YOU SEE A SHIT TON OF ERRORS IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT





	Hit me baby one more time 😔

Golden amber shards dance across the surface of the ocean. Fracturing across each changing inch of what like beautiful broken glass. Komaeda seems almost mesmerized with the sight. His expression dancing between the lines of stubborn concentration and innocent adoration. He seems to tip toe in between each one like its some sort of elegant waltz.

 

Careful heterochromic eyes trace his ever changing expressions with a soft gaze. His curiousity fixated on which one Komaeda would settle on.

 

His lips tighten then curl, the dimples one each side dipping in gently, and his eyebrows furrow for a moment. His stubborn attempt at concentration wins, Hinata decides. 

 

"Hinata-kun? " His raspy voice (he needs more water) calls out his name, it feels smooth if it weren't for the fact that it trembled for just a split second.

 

"Hmm? " Hinata finally answers him back after he's satisfied with his quick analysis. 

 

His eyes practically glow and flicker. The same golden amber shards that lingered in the ocean now found themselves captured in grey orbs. Its beautiful, he thinks. ~~He wishes that he'd brought an easel just so he could paint Komaeda there. But his memory will work for now.~~

 

"Yeah? " Hinata blinks, pulling himself out of his enamored observation. He nearly smacks himself for not something elegant and eloquently woven together. Something that would've helped him sweep Komaeda off his feet ya know?

 

He watches as pale fingers reach up to cover his lips, as if contemplating letting the words that sat in his mouth out. They drop to his sides soon though. Hinata knows Komaeda  is trying to speak carefully (after several experiences in the game), selecting his words with caution, "You've been treating me well since I've woken up... Almost too well for someone like me! It's almost astounding that--"

 

Chapped and cracked lips tremble as Komaeda catches them between his teeth. Effectively stopping his urge to go on a degrading speech about himself. 

 

There's a moment of silent, save for the crashing of waves on the shore.

 

He looks like he wants to say something but refuses to. Refuses to waste his breath beating around the bush.

 

“Hit me. “

 

Hinata physically stumbles from the blow of his words. He almost falls. God damn idiot. 

 

“What? Komaeda do you even know what--”

 

A hoarse and crackly laugh breaks through the tranquility of their little beach visit. Shattering whatever peacefulness the scenery around them had created. Hairs raise along his body and up his neck. A dark, molten and sticky feeling crawls its way to his stomach. He knows this he knows this he knows this--It feels like the medical capsule closing on him, the experience of watching his class committing suicide and him not _wanting_ to do anything about it. To put it more specifically it feels like lightning about to strike the ground and smite everything in the near vicinity.

 

It feels like despair and the thought makes him a little _too_ lightheaded.

 

“Of course I know what I’m saying! “ Pale eyelids cover swirling grey hues, attempting to smother the emotion he was feeling, “I may be trash but I know when I want to be _hurt_. “ 

 

The chestnut haired boy steps back and nearly flinches. But he steadies himself in an instant. 

 

Komaeda continues, “Since I woke up from that--Place, you’ve been treating me too good to be true! Everyone else too but m-mainly you! It’s too good for scum like me! Filthy, disgusting trash--” That’s when Hinata notices that he’s shaking like the last leaf at the end of fall. Clinging to its tiny branch before finally giving into its inevitable death, “I’ve been thinking, ‘is this my luck? Is it playing a trick again? Is everyone going to die because of this seemingly unending streak of kind things?’ “

 

“Ko--”

 

“It’s driving me _**insane**_ with anxiety Hinata-kun-- I-If you just hit me even just once, it’ll be the worst of luck for me--” There’s that wheezy laugh again, The white haired man tries to cover it with his boney hands. But some sounds sneak past lanky fingers, “And knowing--Just knowing that this will all end with someone hurt or worst of all dying because you are all treating me as an equal--Please just hit me, just once--”

 

Hinata cuts him off this time, his tone firm, “Komaeda. There’s no need to be afraid it’s okay. Don’t you remember? My luck cancels out yours--”  
  
_”But you don’t know that.”_ Komaeda’s voice is broken, it trembles and its trying its absolute best to keep going. To convince Hinata to change his mind, “I believe in you Hinata-kun, I really do! With someone of your stature, but… “ There is obvious realization in his eyes. Its been there ever since he started talking, “I believe in my luck more. “


End file.
